


Pandemonium

by bearseokie



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Marking, Psychological Drama, Restraints, Smut, Thriller, Warlocks, Witchcraft, manipulated control, victon smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseokie
Summary: Linked by a power you couldn’t comprehend, Sejun’s reluctant need for control becomes resourceful in more ways than one.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Reader, Lim Sejun/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseokie! feedback is appreciated :)

Seven gates to hell in the world and you walked right through one.

Sat across from you with a playing card between his index and middle finger, the smirk on his lips was imminent. Sejun had tailored his game to perfection, the fate of your world in his hand, literally.

“An ace-” he chimed in your direction. Your cheeks puffed from the amount of focus you had on the card, hands clinging to the wooden chair beneath you. “-is all you need.”

The six other men awaited your destiny just as eagerly, bent towards the table with looks of concern upon their faces. This was the gate you had entered, led straight to the beings of your university so well covered that no one could even find a trace of what they were: a coven of warlocks. Bound to them by a force you couldn’t comprehend, you found yourself sitting upon them on a dark evening. Their game had originally started in tandem, their source reawakening when you slipped through the frame of the door. It was an uneasy feeling to cease their epoch of practice, but their motive only changed to the slightest degree.

Your measly body was a new target, their alluring glares and feasting tongues sending chills up your spine when they offered for you to join them. Bidding them an exit, they didn’t falter to bring your attention to the stack of cards in the middle of the round table, the same deck placed in front of Sejun with a single card in his fingers. The task was simple: denounce all that you know and join them if the card is negative, walk free if it is positive. Conjure an ace, and you will forget they ever existed and return to your normal realm of humanity.

“You’ve met your match.” grinned the youngest man behind Sejun, Subin’s mouth wider than the gate itself from catching a glimpse of the card held in the elder’s grasp.

The latter was too wicked for his own good, eyes piercing like a shattered mirror at your chest to watch your skin and bones thump from the rate of your heartbeat. It amounted to a newly found feeling in your gut, true terror.

“The Joker.”

Your fate was sealed, venturing into a territory longly unclaimed by any living being: a tool. Sejun is now your patron, a benefactor to a new world, and you were inclined to follow his every wish to assure your soul would stay within your body. Laced by his words, a single thread tied around your index finger, an invisible bow tied neatly to ratify his control over you. The cards he dealt were done purely on his own intent, affirmed and ruled, you were bound to him only.

The man in front of you wore an impish smile, Sejun’s teeth pearled and pupils dilated from his win over you.

His coat hung loosely from his shoulders as he stood, pulling at the fabric to bring it back onto the wide blades. Chin high and eyes stern, the palm of his hand turned upward and his fingers lightly curled, index finger bending to gesture for you to rise. The request was simple, a blink of your gaze before your eyes set in on the man - the being. It seemed that gravity escaped from around you, lifted by an unseen force, back straight and head faced forward with nothing in your mind but Sejun. His eyes glowed with white specks as his breath darkly exhaled allowing you to return to normal.

Ambiance bitter and dark, the six others around stood stunned. None had yet to see such power over a mortal, one so predominant and alluring. He moved right, you moved left. He rounded the table to investigate you further, your body stood idle and waiting. It was a card game, but you had no hand to play with.

“You’re dismissed for the night.” The corner of his lips pulled sharply into a smirk, a dark glow in his eyes you couldn’t interpret.

The sudden acquaintance and ouster had you startled, Sejun’s arm stuck out as he gestured over to the double doors you broke past not even an hour beforehand. The other men grew cold, beconning each other back to the table to continue their doings out of your view, a smoke filtering the room the moment the doors opened for you to exit.

“By the way-” Sejun began, your form turning to the side to attend to his voice. “-are you a heavy sleeper?”

image  
Feet moving swiftly, you found yourself locked safely within your apartment and far from campus. The encounter was mortifying, your soul feeling thefted from the moments you spent inside the large room with the beings. Their powers located your every fear and amplified them until you felt possessed. Like bolts of lightning to your morals, struck and left helpless, you laid on your bed without a sense of rational thinking and contemplated what had happened. Eyes fixed upward, the waves of the popcorn ceiling seemed to move, sight tired and vexed, nodding off to sleep as a dull voice whispered in your mind.

“I never took you as corrupt.” Sejun’s voice whispered gently, your body jolting upright in search of the man.

“Wh-What?” Peering at every dark corner, nothing but your dark room was around you. Illuminated by a thin rope of lights around your bed, your body settled back onto the mattress. “My imagination-” you shook your head, the soft pillow below it cradling your thoughts, “-is getting the best of me.”

“I believe you have that part covered, darling.” The voice rang again, only louder. Your body couldn’t sit up fast enough before the force returned to your limbs, restrained to the mattress as his voice only echoed within your mind. “From what I can see here, your mind is more tattered than my own.”

You could feel him coursing through your veins, shocks convulsing your body upright although your worry was nulled by his voice. He was something far greater than you could understand, not a fairy tale version of a warlock, something darker.

“Lie back down.” He gritted, your body moving accordingly as your muscles met the padding of your mattress once more. “Very good.”

Your body shuddered at the light praise. His tongue clicked, intonation growing darker as his voice vibrated like a growl in your own head. Your body shook rapidly within the hold of the force, Sejun digging for something in your thoughts before the ecliptic repeated.

“If this is going to work between you and I-” he gritted, voice set on whatever he had found. “-and it will, then we need a duration of understanding.” You could feel the smirk on his lips, your right hand released from the invisible restraint as your hand moved to your stomach. Gliding across the skin exposed by your lifted shirt, his gasp breached loudly. Warm to the touch, your body ached from the hold he had, a whimper caught in your throat when your eyes shut suddenly.

“Deprived?” He tempted you, allured by you - himself, at the very state of dominance he had over you. “You haven’t been touched by anyone in so long.”

The light of the match was at the tip of his tongue, setting fire to your body as a stripe ran along your stomach like it was his own. Your mouth opened as you gasped once more, another lick from him scorching your body without the man in sight.

“S-Sejun.” you cried out a broken call, his movements only expanding. The feeling of his tongue was too authentic to be a hallucination, such as a wet dream that had all of your senses peaked and your mind convinced you were truly getting off. “Wait.”

You found a break in his power, the force halted due to your own mind still having its own neurological patterns to your body. His tongue stopped on the impact of your stern voice, a hum coming from the unseen man.

“I-I don’t like this.” you spoke softly, the clasp around your limbs becoming weaker. “If you’re going to do this, at least be here.”

“Who said I’m not?”

His form bent over you, remote eyes glimmering over your form still sprawled on the bed panting and shaking at the sight of him. You jolted, head tilting straight as his torso turned to align his face with yours. Mere inches from you, his breath fanned over your lips, his silk mouth perked and entertained. The scent of burning leaves filled your nostrils, a pungent smell that had your eyes watering. Blinking, his hand expanded, fingers stretched and palm flattening against your stomach where his tongue ran along moments before. His touch felt like ice, your eyes shutting and squeezing from the odd sensation.

His knee bumped into your side when he pushed himself over you, straddling your waist as his lips pressed kisses into your jawline. Moving along with stutters of his name passing through your lips, his teeth gently bit at the skin of your neck, a mark bearing his power over you, your hips lifting and pressing into his own.

His movements stopped once more, his long, slender finger pressed vertical to your lips. Your gaze caught his eyes, the irises molding into pitch black with the same white specks floating within them. Your hand pressed at your side lifted from the invisible restraints, the first two knuckles delving into the waistband of his pants with a tight hold.

“Keep your hand here, and do not move it.” His hoarse voice sounded like rocks pressing together to you when your other hand lifted into the air. His fingers wrapped around your wrist with ease, pressing the limb back into the mattress as his kisses and bites grew feral.

Your hips moved at half of the speed of his own, the feeling of his bones grinding down into your crotch already leaving bruises and causing a dizzy ambiance to your body. Your hand held by his wrist fought at his hold, his bites harsher the moment he released it. Your fingers slipped between his, grasping at his large hand with affection. The fingers at his waist pulled at the fabric he wore, holding his lower half closer to you with every rut. He was caught by you, delved at the crook of your neck when his hips stuttered and you felt him shudder. His long nails scraped at the skin of the back of your hand, his head lifting to peer his dark eyes into yours, the normal look in the irises surprising.

“You play a good game.” he grinned. “But remember something.”

You nodded just as his face closed in on yours. Lips tender and pressing delicately into your own, sparks shattered the fear you had of the warlock, your soul fully surrendered to him.

“The card dealer always has the upper hand.”


End file.
